The Apple Tree
by Cabitha
Summary: Mara loves her apple tree, it's her safe place, little does she know that Jerome will keep her safe too, Co-wrote with my friend HorseGirl275, it won't let me say that in the story so...


Hey it's Cabitha, so I know I haven't updated my multi-chap in a while but I wrote this a while ago and I just wanted to post it, it's a oneshot, R&R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, if I did there would be a spin-off playing right now as they film season three, this spin-off would last an hour a day, and all it would show is Jara making out. But I don't and the spin-off is only in my dreams. I dream about this, I have no life.**

The Apple Tree

I was walking down the hall as fast as I could; Mick was there you see. I just wanted to avoid him. I knew I had hurt him when I had kissed Jerome, and agreed to go out with him. That doesn't make me a coward, I just wanted him to go away, I knew he was angry and he scared me when he was angry. So, I zoomed passed him, sadly it didn't work,

"I can't believe you! How could you kiss that jerk!" he grabbed my arm.

"Mick, just stay out of it, you don't know anything about him!" I yanked my arm away.

"I thought I knew you though! I never thought you were such a skank!"

"I am not! Just because I like Jerome doesn't make me a skank!" I screamed. That was not a good idea, in this house walls have ears, and I could be sure that I had just called them to attention.

"God, Mara your such a whore." That stung, that really stung. I couldn't take it any more, I just ran. I thought I heard someone call my name but I just didn't care, I ran all the way to the gnarled apple tree in the woods. The tree had a fallen log next to it, it was the perfect place to read a book, or to weep, it's that kind of place that you see in movies, and you just think to yourself, I wish I had a place like that. I was sure no one knew about it but me, so I wept my heart out. I traced my finger over the engraving I made in the tree after I kissed Jerome.

"M3J"

Suddenly someone's arm slithered around my shoulders. I was shocked; no one was supposed to know about this place. He whispered to me, telling me that it would be ok, that he loved me. It was Jerome, if you haven't already guessed. I looked at him in wonder, he chuckled.

"You didn't think I knew about this place? I know a lot more about you than you think Mara." He ran his hand over my engraving and smiled, a real smile, a smile that Mick would never see. He pulled me into his lap, and rocked me. We stayed there for hours. He kept telling me that I was beautiful, and amazing, and wonderful, and that Mick was wrong, and that he loved me. I don't think Mick ever talked to me like this. Soon it was suppertime and I stood up.

"Thank you Jerome." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey no problem, stay here for a few minutes though, yeah?" I was confused but I complied. I looked down at the engraving, and my jaw dropped, written below my engraving, in Jerome's neat handwriting, was another; "J3M" I nearly cried, he was the sweetest boyfriend ever! I started walking back to the house, but when I got to the stairs leading up, I heard voices: Mick and Jerome's voices.

"You're unbelievable Mick, I always knew you were mean but I had no idea how low you could stoop." Jerome growled

" Oh please, I was just mad, and can you blame me? She kissed you when we were technically dating, and you don't deserve her!"

"I don't deserve her? Who called her a skank and a whore? That wasn't me! I was the one who went and held her while she cried! About what you said Mick! You, not me." Jerome yelled

"Please, she didn't cry." He sounded a bit guilty when he said that.

"You're such a bastard!" there was _smack _sound and I rushed in. Jerome was just standing there while Mick; holding a bloody nose, went crying off to Trudy. Jerome looked at me and gulped. I walked up to him.

"Sorry." He whispered

"No one's ever stood up for me like that Jerome." I put my arms around his neck, which was hard because he was so tall.

"Someone's going to start now, Mara." I looked at his striking blue eyes and blushed. I knew it was true; Jerome wouldn't let anyone hurt a hair on my head. Just like I would do the same for him, even if he wouldn't acknowledge it. Ugh, boys. He smiled at me and leaned down. He kissed me fiercely, and I kissed him back, letting my hands drop from his neck to his collar. We probably would have kissed for longer if it weren't for the ears I was talking about earlier. Alfie came out and patted Jerome on the back. We leaned in again. Amber came out saying how she had to get started on our scrapbook. We pulled away and laughed. He grabbed my hand, and we walked back to the apple tree, our apple tree.


End file.
